


Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang

by queenseptienna



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: My two illustrations for the Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95
Collections: Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang





	1. The Gaze of a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> [**The Gaze of a Flower**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823060/chapters/60040972) by [**sunalso**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso)
> 
>   
>   
> AU. Jaskier is a tattoo artist with his own store in the suburbs of Denver, Colorado. A new florist shop opens up next door, bringing with it a handsome mystery man. Geralt desperately needs his business to make money. Locked in a custody battle over his niece, he has enough problems dealing with the scars leftover from his former life as a Green Beret. He doesn't need a distraction in the form of a perpetually cheerful and attractive Jaskier. With summer bring heat and the possibility of Geralt losing his only family, can he and Jaskier find their way to each other and happiness?
> 
> Author: sunalso  
> Artist: queenseptienna  
> Beta: Gort

[**The Gaze of a Flower**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823060/chapters/60040972) by [**sunalso**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso)

****


	2. Does Your Love Strike True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [**Does Your Love Strike True?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592462) by [**SouthernGentleMonster**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster)
> 
>   
>   
>  Spring is changing to summer and a war brews on the horizon. Lord Geralt only wishes to protect the fae from the humans who draw closer to the woods, Lady Yennefer has her own plans, and Jaskier only wishes to help anyway he can.
> 
> When a mishap of magic causes him and Geralt to confront their emotions it isn't just the seasons that begin to change.

[**Does Your Love Strike True?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592462) by [**SouthernGentleMonster**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster)

****


End file.
